Naruto: Rise Of The Onikuma
by cocoki700
Summary: The tale of a Naruto outside of Konoha, sold into slavery after a botched kidnapping attempt, doing his best to survive in a cruel world that turns innocent men into murderers for profit. Along the way he makes a name for himself, and builds an empire to assist him in making the elemental nations bend over backwards to please him.


**AN: I do not own Naruto, nor make a profit from this.**

**Abandon Hope, All Ye Who Enter Here**

"You're a long ways from home boy."

The filthy blonde child being scrutinized refused to acknowledge the man's comment. Instead the six year old with soot-ridden eyes and only a pair of torn trousers to cover his body stared at the shackles around his ankles.

"Bought him in the land of rivers you said? Pfft, lousy waste of money if ya ask me. He looks like he's about to keel over and die any second now."

A shove met his emaciated form and pushed him through a set of heavy wooden doors. A dark staircase descending into the bowels of whatever new hell they had dragged him to awaited him.

As they clacked down stone steps the man who had bought him spoke with that raspy voice of his.

"Thats why I make champions Sora, and you just handle the books." The man who had insulted him earlier, a burly man with a large fur coat; Sora, snorted.

"It's the desperate ones, the ones who got nothin to live for. The ones who been shit on by fate. They get so starved and empty they just start consumin that shit heavens throwin at em, and it changes em, oh boy does it change em. It forms a monster inside of em, and the pit helps bring it out. Those are the ones I look for."

"You're the only one full of shit here old geezer."

The slaver, and the man in river country who had sold Naruto, were of course clueless to the fact that said 'shit-eating' child had a demon with the strength to atomize mountains inside of him.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs to some sort of stone lobby the raspy voiced man turned to Naruto and grabbed his whiskered face, "I want to see the monster inside of you boy, and you _will _show it to me."

His property gave no response.

A slap sent him tumbling backwards before the skinny slaver with glasses grabbed the young Uzumaki by the throat and slammed him against the stone wall.

Glaring at him with bloodshot eyes the bearded elder growled, "You see this face boy? This is the face of your master. The name of this face is Kagi, and when Kagi speaks to you,-" He slapped the child to make sure he had his attention, "You listen, is that clear?"

Not a sound came from the whiskered slave.

Kagi began to laugh and let go of him, his form sliding down the wall and slumping to the ground.

"If you don't fight, i'm going to have to send you back to the camp boy."

Intense blue eyes snapped open from their lifeless gazing at the floor.

Sora interrupted with his nasal baritone, "What'll we call the punk?"

Kagi played with the hem of his pristine robes for a moment and rubbed his graying beard before inspiration hit him, "We'll call him Kizu for the scars on his face. Make the crowd think hes got some kind of history."

Sora nodded and approached the only door in the cramped lobby making sure to knock twice, a slit revealing eyes popping open.

"Password."

"Money makes the world go round."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Konohagakure no Sato, 3 years ago._

"Run Naruto!"

The body of the caretaker that had overseen Naruto since the day he was born fell lifelessly to the ground, a pool of shimmering blood gathering at her feet. Her command ignored as the boy in question was too petrified to move.

The bad man with the dark cloak and glowing blue hands began weaving handseals.

"Sleep Uzumaki Naruto, you have a long journey ahead of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Broken Tanto Pub, Illegal Slave Fighting Pit, Kawa no Kuni**

The first thing of note he discovered upon entering the chamber were the drums.

They were loud and and being played furiously, almost violent. It was a tune to make one's blood rush and adrenaline pump. Naruto, or Kizu as they had dubbed him, was unaccustomed to music, especially nothing so intense. It was enough to make his heart beat faster as his 'masters' shoved him past drunken onlookers, probably betting away every scrap of money they could muster.

The crowd was enormous and packed tightly, so much so that sweat was accumulating on the walls and saturating the room so thickly it made him almost want to choke. The hollering of the gambling men was drowned out by the pounding drums.

Until the crowd parted and Naruto discovered the second thing of note.

There was a boy being dragged away from the center of the room with his eyes bruised shut, lips cracked and swollen. His hair was a dull blonde, covered in blood, matching the lifeblood flowing from open slash marks on his stomach and arms.

He looked the same age as Naruto.

There was a knife sticking out of his skull.

The drums quited for a moment before returning at a slower pace than before.

"What are you waiting for kid, get in the fucking pit!"

"Come on Gaki lets get your death over with!"

"Its time to give Kazan another win you brat!"

Similar jeers continued to be directed at the small blonde as Sora stood guard by him and Kagi. It appeared as if he was the muscle of whatever operation they ran in this backwater town.

Was he going to be just one of countless other children dying so this man Kagi could make a profit?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_5 Miles North of Konoha, 3 years ago._

"Raikiri!"

A hand covered in pulsating lightning erupted from the chest of the ninja Kakashi had been pursuing since word of Naruto's abduction had reached him. The mans chest caved in easily and the sack he had put down at the base of a nearby tree lay unmoving. Hopefully Naruto lay inside and Sarutobi could call off the search, which currently had the village on level 5 lockdown. Level 5 because the hidden leafs barrier team was reinforcing the village in case someone was going to unleash the kyuubi on them.

Again.

Sliding his arm out of the dead nins chest Kakashi gently stepped closer to the bag he hoped contained his sensei's only legacy.

"I have a bad feeling about this Kakashi." Pakkun warned from his perch on top of a high branch.

_Please be alive Naruto, _the silent prayer went unheard as the copycat opened the sack and lost his breath.

An entire reel of burning exploding tags sat there as if leering at him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Broken Tanto Pub, Illegal Slave Fighting Pit, Kawa no Kuni**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Kazan of the Nagareru-Yoku Family!" The crowd went wild with his introduction, hollering and spilling liquor everywhere, praising the boys ability to kill those smaller than him. He looked to be around 12, and his eyes were bloodshot like he had gone mad.

Sora got on one knee and and started to unlock Naruto's shackles "Listen good brat, the pit works like this, you step into the ring, pick one of the boxes the announcer presents you, and take the weapon you end up with." The hulking man paused to make sure Naruto was listening, and noticing the boy was petrified with fear gave him a smack to the face.

It seemed to have worked, as Naruto snapped out of his panic and with a gulp nodded his head. He would have to listen to these men if he was to have a better chance of survival.

Sora grunted and continued with his explanation, "This Kazan here used to be worth something, but the Nagareru-Yoku, river country's prominent crime family, have fed him rage inducing Narcotics for so long that the boys gotten delirious, all you gotta do is capitalize on one of his crazy swings and kill the motherfucker. Got it punk?"

Naruto nodded, as he couldn't exactly say no the burly man instructing him on how to kill his designated opponent. If Naruto weren't currently a slave, he might have even thanked the bastard.

Kagi laughed, "If you're lucky he might even start hallucinating," Kagi paused and seemed to think for a moment before glaring at him, "If you're really lucky, you'll kill him or he'll kill you, because if you somehow end up surviving a defeat like some of these pathetic shit stains, well," Kagi looked murderous, "I will make however many hours you have left excruciatingly painful, gaki."

Seemingly pleased with the way he had threatened to torture his six year old slave, Kagi walked up to the announcer and whispered into his ear, just as Sora pushed him into the bloodstained stone circle. The announcer nodded to Kagi and began to shout.

"Our next contestant is Kizu! A freshly bought slave, its time to pop his cherry, or his eyeballs, don't you think boys!" The crowd laughed at the sickening joke and the drums started up again.

The announcer wheeled a table forward with three metal containers on it, stopping in the middle of the ring he directed the two boys step forward and choose randomly.

Kazan picked the box on the left and opened ending up with a large hammer on a short handle, the crowd roared.

"Smash his tiny skull Kazan!"

"Knock his teeth out!"

"Slam it right into his raisin nuts!

Kazan pointed the hammer at Naruto and roared, spittle flying into Naruto's face as they were both on opposite sides of the table. The crowd ate it up and the bets began to pile in.

The announcer leered at Naruto and nudged him on the shoulder, "Go on boy, pick yer tool."

Naruto exhaled the breath he had been holding and opened the container in the middle. It was a black blade with a ring at the end and a white cloth wrapped handle.

A kunai.

The crowd laughed at him again, almost hysterically. A newbie six year old punk with a kunai going against the renowned Kazan with a battle hammer riding a rage high. The odds were not in the blonde 'Kizu's favor.

"Remember, the rules are, there are no rules except staying within the ring!" The announcer shouted and then pushed the table away.

"Begin!" The crowd yelled and the drums became even louder.

Naruto gripped his weapon tight and stared the mad Kazan down, unprepared for what was to come.

Kazan turned his maddened gaze to Naruto and smiled toothily, "I will spill your blood for leader-sama!" With a scream the drug induced berserker launched himself at the scar-faced blonde who was not ready for the other boys speed.

Rapidly bringing his hammer towards Naruto from the side Kazan smashed the bulbous metal into the boys temple and sent him flying to the ground some feet away.

Naruto's vision was swimming and he felt like he wanted to vomit, so he did, right onto the shoes of one of the onlookers who was about to kick Naruto in rage before Sora grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the back of the crowd.

Swiftly recovering his bearings Naruto analyzed the situation in front of him and as Kazan charged at him again he quickly dodged to the side, nearly getting his face smashed into pieces in the attempt.

The crowd booed and Kagi frowned, "You may be right Sora, the brat was just a waste of my money."

Kazan roared in rage at having missed his target, "Come Kizu! Face me and die like a man!"

With a lurch Kazan dashed at Naruto with a speed greater than before and brought his hammer around like the first time he had struck Naruto.

Naruto saw the hammer coming for his bleeding temple and knew he would be too slow to react. The drums picked up sensing the end was near

He was going to die.

There was a noise in the back of Naruto's mind, like a resigned sigh, and then suddenly he felt _strong, fast, _and he _wanted _to kill the kid who dared to try and hurt him.

With the hammer only inches from his head Naruto ducked under the weapon with newfound speed and slipped his kunai into Kazans throat.

The last thing Kazan saw before he died were red slitted eyes mocking him.

Blood gushed out of the wound Naruto landed, right onto the whiskered boys face and all over his naked chest.

With a thud the former champion collapsed onto the stone floor and the crowd went dead silent.

Kagi erupted with laughter, raising his fist into the air and basking in his victory.

Naruto shook as he realized what he had just done. Stepping backwards he fell and landed on his rear, staring at the mess that was Kazan.

He had spilled blood.

He had killed.

All for the amusement of these men.

Naruto puked again, this time his vomit mixing with Kazan's blood.

Even Sora stood there dumbfounded, his mouth agape in shock, "He did it, he actually fucking killed Kazan."

Kagi nodded rapidly with his eyes shut, a smile nearly tearing his face in two, "What are you waiting for, call the match!" shouted the now wealthier slaver.

The announcer nodded with a frown on his face, he too had most likely lost money.

"Winner...Kizu!"

The crowd was silent for a bit more, until one by one the men in the room began to yell his name.

"Kizu! Kizu! Kizu!" The crowd chanted. While most of them had lost money, there was a new champion, and respect had to be given.

Sora grabbed Naruto by his arm and hauled him up to his feet, while Kagi roughly slapped him on the back, "Nice job out there gaki, I see you get to be my champion after all."

Naruto nodded numbly, following the winning men out of the pub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_10 Miles North of Konoha, 3 years ago_

"Rasengan!"

With a cry of pain the silver haired boy who had kidnapped Naruto was sent flying into a tree which he roughly impacted and cracked. The toad sage had picked up his trail a mile back and had relentlessly pursued him since.

Kabuto grit his teeth and used his unique healing ability to being slowly repairing the damage done to his chest.

Jiraiya glared down at the newly discovered traitor he had seen working in Konoha's hospital. Taking a step forward to begin interrogating him he was stopped by the sound of laughter behind him.

Jiraiya knew that laugh.

Jiraiya hated that laugh so much the sound of it made his blood boil.

"Jiraiya, my dear friend, do tell me how you always manage to be a thorn in my side."

Jiraiya turned around and faced his former teammate with a stony expression.

"Orochimaru, has your mad quest for immortality led you to seek the kyuubi Jinchuriki?" he accused darkly.

Orochimaru merely laughed and held his hands out palms facing the sky, "No no, I would never go down such a foolish route, incurring the wrath of Konoha is the last thing I want."

"Then why have you kidnapped Naruto?" He had to get as much information from the snake bastard as possible before he ripped his head off.

As if the answer was obvious Orochimaru tilted his head, "Why, its the offering Leader-sama demanded for my induction to Akatsuki of course."

Akatsuki, the strange mercenary organization said to be amassing s-rank ninja and taking missions for cheap.

He had heard enough, running through hand signs Jiraiya slapped his hand on the ground and summoned Fukasaku and Shima who quickly hopped onto his shoulders without saying a word. This wasn't the first time they had been called to fight against the snake.

Orochimaru dashed towards Kabuto in an attempt to grab him and escape.

Only for Jiraiya to slam a fist into his face and have him explode in a shower of mud.

Flipping through more hand signs Jiraiya summoned a medium sized toad.

"Swallow the traitor and return to Miyobokuzan, have Bunta interrogate him. Find out where Naruto is being taken." The toad nodded at Jiraiya's instructions and lashed out with his tongue to grab Kabuto.

A giant snake lunged at the toad from the foliage and Jiraiya intercepted it with a sage mode powered kick, reducing the once large serpent to a puff of smoke.

The toad finally swallowed Kabuto and with a salute departed back home in a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya stood still in the middle of the clearing, maintaining his nature chakra and keeping himself calm so he didnt turn to stone.

"You take one of mine Orochimaru, and I take one of yours." Taunted the toad sage.

With a powerful kick Jiraiya impacted the ground under him and created a massive crater which his former teammate emerged from unscathed, his dark hair fluttering with the debris flying everywhere.

The snake sannin removed his cloak with the red clouds and turned narrowed eyes to Jiraiya.

"I see there is no way to escape without a fight."

"I am going to drag your dying body to Sarutobi-sensei, where he will finally teach you the error of your ways, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya jumped at the snake user with a rapidly forming rasengan.

Orochimaru smirked, "I see." Opening his mouth he allowed a snake to crawl out and enter his back where it protruded as a tail and hissed at Jiraiya. "Lets dance just like old times Jiraiya-kun!" Sage mode horns began to protrude from his head and the battle ensued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Outside the Broken Tanto Pub, Kawa no Kuni**

A triumphant Kagi opened the doors of the bar and walked out into the moonlit street, Sora and Naruto trailing not too far behind.

Naruto's head had been bandaged, and he was given a hooded robe to make sure nobody saw the condition he was in and started any trouble.

Fights to the death by youngins was frowned upon after all.

The street was almost deserted, but remained lit with flickering store signs illuminating cobbled streets and homes made of varying types of stone and wood. Not a bad place to live at all Naruto thought, unless you were one of those forced to murder as a game.

The trio wordlessly walked the streets of whatever town they were in, eventually leaving the village and continuing down a dirt path that led to a set of ornate gates guarded by two men with swords.

The men nodded to Kagi and Sora before opening the gates allowing the three of them to pass unhindered.

The dirt path gave way to a neat stone walkway surrounded by a luscious garden with scattered fountains and more guards. The walkway led to a second set of gates flanked by intricately carved walls that wrapped around the tiled building behind it and guarded the main courtyard of the opulent home. Behind the gates and the courtyard were the main doors of a large house that Naruto guessed was Kagi's villa, and his new prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_10 Miles North of Konoha, 3 years ago_

Jiraiya stood panting, hands on his knees, as he looked over the mess he and Orochimaru had made of the clearing.

There were huge craters in varying locations, a section of the forest was alight with toad oil powered flames, and debris from all over was sinking into an artificial swamp.

Regaining his breath Jiraiya eyed the corpse of Orochimaru littered with the traditional stone swords of Mt. Myoboku some feet away.

"I know you wont die that easy snake, you've shed your skin before."

As if obeying the toad hermits command, 'Orochimaru's jaw unhinged from its position on the ground and a slimy new Orochimaru emerged unharmed, with startlingly little chakra.

Orochimaru frowned in distaste, unknowingly giving his former teammate an immense feeling of satisfaction that was silenced by the need to rescue his godson.

"Kabuto was very useful to me Jiraiya, surely there is some way you could return him to me?" innocently questioned the pale missing nin.

Jiraiya dismissed Fukasaku and Shima, his body losing its toad-like features, allowing him to properly glare at his traitor friend.

"Return Naruto to Konoha and i'll see what I can do." Jiraiya conceded, desperate at this point.

Orochimaru was not someone he could defeat alone, the man had fought with Jiraiya so many times he could predict the way Jiraiya's sweat would fall.

"Kukukuku, I'l see what I can do." Orochimaru promised as his body began to sink into the ground.

Leader-sama would never give Orochimaru any peace if he returned the Kyuubi boy to Konoha. If the brat was a lifeless corpse however, with a quick kinjutsu Orochimaru could swap his face onto a minion, retrieve Yakushi, and shatter Jiraiyas pathetic heart at the same time.

Yes, things were going all according to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kagi's Villa, Kawa no Kuni**

Reaching the second set of gates Naruto was greeted to the sight of a fully decked out samurai. The armored man walked over and ran his hand over the lock of the entryway in an intricate pattern with glowing blue fingers, instantly snapping the lock open and causing the gates to split apart as the samurai clad in blue bowed and returned to his post.

Naruto noticed two of his digits were missing on his right hand, the pinky and ring finger.

"How does he wield a sword with two of his fingers missing?"

Enraged at the boys innocent question, Kagi turned around and quickly backhanded the curious child sending him tumbling some feet away, almost bashing his head on the stone walls they had just passed.

The bearded elder spoke, "Real samurai that swear fealty are expensive, especially good ones." Kagi paused and smirked cruelly, "I see you'd like to help me up security around the place Kizu! Well we obviously can't do that without the proper funds now can we?" Naruto's stomach began to sink, "Tomorrow! Back to the pit you go Kizu! To help poor old me get some proper protection of course."

Sora bellowed with laughter at the distraught look forming on the small blonde's face, and his fur coat shook with his amusement.

Done tormenting the boy for now, Kagi continued on his way toward the main doors of the housing complex and leered at the maid who greeted them at the steps. She looked to be around sixteen with short dark hair and a perpetual blank stare. She opened the doors for the three of them and led them into the main foyer. Naruto was greeted by the sight of tile floors of varying colors and a staircase leading to the upper floor.

The maid, seeing her job of leading them in was complete began to leave.

"Akemi-chan, I expect you to be waiting for me in my quarters when I'm done showing Kizu to his room." The lecherous man ordered as he grinned.

The girl, Akemi as he called her, seemed to shudder before she nodded her head in the fashion of a slave resigned to her fate, and began her deflated trek up the stairs; her heels clacking with every step.

She was wearing a very short skirt, no doubt she had been forced to, and Kagi took pleasure in eyeing her frilly underwear as she went up the steps.

Sora departed from the two of them without a word, throwing his fur coat at one of the servants on his way into the dining room.

Kagi kicked Naruto on the rear, pointing at the steps, "Get to walking you little shit."

Naruto obeyed wordlessly, not having the energy to fight back after the days traumatizing events. His naked feet slapped against the stone stairs where at the top Kagi led him to the end of the hallway on the left.

Opening the door with a key he retrieved from his robe Kagi roughly pushed him in.

There was a smell bed with a ratty blanket and a window that was barred, a small wooden table was in one corner and the door was reinforced with metal and the bed had a series of straps on the edges.

As Naruto turned around to face Kagi again the old man began to talk, "This is where you'll be living from now on, win a few more fights and maybe I can give you a better room with less restrictions." Kagi stopped to grin, the moonlight coming in through the window reflecting off of his round glasses.

"You did good today kid."

With that he left, locking the door behind him.

Naruto shuffled over to his new bed and sat down, lifting his tiny hands to stare at the blood on them, Kazan's dying face flickering into his thoughts. It wasn't like the blood that came from his own hands back at the camp where he had mined the sharp rocks, this was somebody else's.

He had no right to spill it.

The whiskered slave was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of a key turning in his door.

The heavy metal creaked open, and behind it a small dark haired girl carrying a tray of food and some wet towels stepped into his room. She smiled hesitantly at him, "Hello, my name is Aiko, Sora-sama sent me to take care of you."

Naruto merely lifted his blue eyes to her brown and nodded hesitantly. At his nod she smiled and scurried over the to table and put his food down on it, before coming over to stand at his side with her palm outstretched.

Confused at what she was doing, Naruto tilted his head to the side. Aiko huffed, "Your robe silly, I cant clean you up if you're wearing it." She finished lamely.

The whiskered blonde blushed and conceded, taking off the robe he had been given at the bar and throwing it onto the floor.

Aiko came closer with the wet towel and started to scrub off the blood caking his short body, seemingly unfazed by the sight of so much of it.

"How do you do it?" He asked, his eyes staring out of the window.

The young girl paused, "Do what?"

Naruto continued, "How are you so happy living as a slave? Nothing but someone's property to order around like an animal. How?"

Aiko bit her lip, "You just do, there is no other choice." she informed him.

The pit survivor growled, "Before this Kagi asshole bought me, I tried to escape my last owner seven times, and each time he tried to have me beat to death. Until finally, he decided I was cursed and needed to be gotten rid of. Living like this, I don't remember much of before I was a slave, but I just _know_ this isn't what I was meant to do, and thats enough to make me keep getting stronger until I can escape." The pent up blonde finished. He didn't know why he was speaking so freely to her, but he needed to vent, and if she would report him so be it.

The servant girl paled at his mention of surviving seven attempted escape beatings, and looking at his back she noticed there was not a single scar. Leading her to believe he just may be cursed.

But were all curses bad?

She didn't know, she was only six after all.

Aiko smiled at him and scrubbed hard at his chest, "My mother and father sold me into slavery when I was four years old, because my older brother was sick. He needed medicine that we couldn't afford, and since there was nobody who needed a future bride in my village, selling me was the only option."

Naruto looked at her in shock with his mouth agape.

Aiko just smiled again, "My mother told me that one day a man is going to come and buy me back. Then one day I can be with mama, papa, and big brother again! Isn't it great?" She gushed.

Naruto knew better than her, he knew what she was saying was just a story her mother had told her to keep from doing anything stupid while in somebody else's custody.

But he still wanted to believe.

Naruto smiled for once in a very long time, "Maybe that man can buy my freedom too."

"Thats the spirit Kizu-kun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_10 Miles Southwest of Konoha, 3 years ago_

They jumped through the trees, hurtling along at speeds that indicated a sense of urgency. Each and every one of them wore the mask of an animal, and some had colorful markings decorating them, indicating their specialization.

The squad captain of the group wearing a bird mask with purple triangles under the eyes signaled to his team and descended into a leafy clearing with numerous thin trees and large rock formations.

An elephant masked Anbu with a green square covering the left side of his mask questioned him, "What is it buntaicho?"

The Anbu captain wearing the white cloak merely tilted his head backwards, looked from left to right and then shook his head in disappointment.

"The chakra signature I was following has just vanished, the individual transporting Uzumaki must be an experienced sensor. He felt us approaching and snuffed out the boys signature." Finished the captain.

The purple on his mask indicated he had sensing capabilities.

The elephant mask Anbu stared at him, "Hokage-sama will not be pleased that we lost young Uzumaki."

Konoha could not afford to lose its Jinchuriki, especially one that the Hokage loved like one of his own.

Out of nowhere Raccoon interjected, "If Uzumaki isn't here, we should leave this area with due haste." mentioned the yellow marked Anbu agent.

The squad captain turned to him, "What is the problem Racoon?" he questioned, it was unlike one of his team to be so on edge.

Raccoon adjusted his mask, "This location is where the legend of the Onikuma originates, the demon bear that steals horses and walks like a man. It is said to have the strength of ten men." he spoke with apprehension.

Raven scoffed, "Don't you know better than to believe in such fairy tales?" Raccoon turned his back to the group, "What are you going to say next, the Uchiha and Senju are distantly related?" The red marked battle operative taunted.

Raccoon growled as he whipped around, "Don't mock me Raven, if you were wise you'd know every myth has some bit of truth to it."

The only female on the team, Raven, snorted and looked away from him.

The captain had heard all he needed, "Enough! Return to outpost alpha-six, we will await further orders there."

The entire team stood straighter, "Yes buntaicho!"

With their mission parameters changed they departed the area at breakneck speed.

At long last.

Yamanaka Ichirou breathed a sigh of relief from his hiding place in a cave that had been mere feet from one of Konoha's renowned hunter parties.

Idiots all of them, what kind of fool actually gave those old stories the time of day.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Ichirou looked to the bundle at his feet, Uzumaki lay within it, and when he delivered him to Orochimaru he would finally be given the power he had dreamt of his entire life.

The Konoha Chuunin's heart nearly stopped as he heard a loud snore coming from the other end of the cave.

"It can't be...theres no way, it has to be a normal bear, thats right, of course. Just my luck to hide in a cave that held a sleeping bear."

The bundle containing his three year old prize began to squirm and managed to open the top of the sack.

"Wh-who, are you?" The tiny blonde boy asked a pissed off Ichirou.

Just like that arrogant punk Kabuto to fuck up the sleep genjutsu.

Ichirou decided to use a bit of deception on the naïve child, "I'm uncle Ichirou Naruto-kun, here to rescue you from the bad men." He smiled with his eyes closed.

Naruto's face took on an ugly look as he frowned, "Liar, I don't have any family!"

Ichirou grimaced, he began making the seals for a sleep genjutsu when there was a _very_ loud roar that shook the cave; causing some of the rocks that made it up to collapse.

The traitor Yamanaka turned pale, normal bears _did not_ roar like that.

"Get over here you little brat before it kills you!" No matter how much he couldn't stand the kyuubi brat he had to keep him alive for Orochimaru-sama.

It was too late, Naruto was already at the entrance Ichirou had come in through and was rapidly removing the rocks blocking the way out.

Ichirou's attention was redirected however, to the hulking creature that stood on its hind-legs growling at him several feet away.

Its eyes were orange and its fur was of a darker black color with white streaks around its neck.

As the blonde haired Chuunin reached for a kunai it roared again, this time louder than before. It charged at Ichirou with a speed impossible for normal animals and rammed its serrated claws into his chest. Instantly piercing his heart and ending his life.

Naruto looked back shocked at what he had just seen, silently thanking the creature yet at the same time scared for his own life.

The orange-eyed bear looked at Naruto for a moment, sniffing the air in his direction, and as if uninterested turned back to the bleeding Ichirou and began dragging him back to his end of the cave.

Naruto looked to where he was taking the deceptive ninja and his breath caught in his throat.

A pile of horses, all dead and bleeding, some with their body parts having been chewed off.

Having seen enough the blonde Jinchuuriki removed the last of the rocks blocking the exit and ran for his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**R&R please, it inspires me to write more. Idea's, if they catch my fancy, are welcome.**


End file.
